Birthday Wish
by seximonki
Summary: Sum: Its Sakura's birthday. What does she want? A kiss from the handsome Sasuke. But what is she to do when she not only finds Naruto stealing her kiss from her Sasukekun, but his virginty as well? Make a hot yaoi porno video thats what! Warnings inside.


-Birthday Wish

-seximonki

-Sum: Its Sakura's birthday. What does she want? A kiss from the handsome Sasuke. But what is she to do when she not only finds Naruto stealing her kiss from her Sasuke-kun, but his virginty as well? Make a hot yaoi porno video thats what!

-M; NC-17

-Lemon, cursing, pornography, ooc, pwp, blood, beastiality(?), NO Saku-bashing(not b/c i like her, on the contrary i hate her guts but not in this fic), one-shot

-Naru/Sasu, Kyuu/Sasu

---

She couldn't find him anywhere no matter how much or how long she looked for him.But she wouldn't give up. Nope!

She was Haruno, Sakura, the 2nd strongest kunoichi in all of Konohagakure (2nd only to Tsunade-Hokage-sama)!

There was no way she wouldn't be getting her man!

Today was her 19th birthday and she'd be getting her best present ever: A kiss from her beloed Sasuke.

...Of course the Uchiha boy didn't know that yet...

Still, Sakura had been all over Konoha: its training grounds, the Uchiha District, the Academy, even the Ramen Shop Sasuke had been going to lately...

...with Naruto... (As you can tell, I really like '...')

"Oh, that reminds me," Sakura thought out loud, vioce cheery as she walked down a random street on constant alert for any glimpse of hair the color of coal, "I should invite Naruto!"

In the past 5 years in which Sasuke first disappeared to his return and stay in Konoha village, Sakura had grown to like the blonde Uzamaki(UZumaki) very much. He was like a brother to her... a very hot, spicy, nicely tanned and devilishly sexy brother.

Naruto had grown into a major heart-throb and was now in the fantasy of most every girl.

'Damn, he's even in my fantasy!" Sakura thought slightly weirded out. Okay, instead of Naruto being like a brother, she decided to put it as a best friend. That way, she wasn't so freaked about having perverted thoughts concerning him.

And her.

And Sasuke.

Together.

The pinkette pleasurably shuddered at the thought.

'That would be so hot! I mean, just watching those two go at it, even if I wasn't a part of it...'

Another pleasant shudder sped down her spine. Smiling brightly, she changed direction and headed for Naruto's apartment in the center of the village.

---

Ever since the blonde had brought back Uchiha, Sasuke two years ago, the village had taken an extreme liking to the boy, realizing that he was indeed a gifted shinobi and deserved better.

Naruto had moved into a larger, well kept apartment with a gorgeous view of all the city and friendly neighbors.

He lived on the first floor in apartment one, a fitting number for Konoha's loudmouth ninja.

Soon to be Konoha's loudmouth Hokage. The plans for the 19 year old nin to become Rokudaime in training were underway and not even the council could prevent it.

Sakura strode up to the door, realizing it was open. "Ooo, that idiot!Doesn't he realize how dangerous that is?!" The kunoichi shook her head disapprovingly. 'Somethings never change.' She rolled her green eyes and entered the home, making sure she hut the door on her way in.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura cried looking around the messy livingroom . The couch was a mess, flipped on its side with what looked like claw marks torn into the baidge cushions. The coffe table was broken in half and torn pieces of cloth littered the floor. There was a crack in the wall to the left making the picture frames on the wall hang askew.

But, and Sakura found this very hard to believe, but it seemed like everything was covered in condensed milk.

Weird.

Except the sticky, thick, off white liquid-goo that coated everything didn't smell like condensed milk did (or does, i'm not sure). It was an odd musky sent, that, for some reason, turned her on.

Hearing horse, low noises coming from Naruto's bedroom, the pinkette headed for the door and stopped; raising her fist to knock, Sakura halted in shock.

There was a constant rhythemic thumping that sounded distinctively like a bed slamming into a wall at an incredible speed.

The Haruno's face twisted in confusion. 'Naruto...what the hell are you do-'

"N-Naruto-sama!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened at the vioce. 'No way...!'

"N-Naruto-sama...harder, please! Oh god, HARDER!!!!"

Sakura's cheeks began darkening into a deep blush. 'Oh my...GOD!! Is that...is that SASUKE?!!!'

"Nngh..."

'Naruto?!'

"Damn Sasuke, your so fuckin' hot... an' tight...FUCK!"

"Oh SHIT!..Ah! AHHHH!!!!"

"SASUKE!!!"

"**NARUTO!!!!!!!**"

Sakura's jaw dropped in complete and utter amaxement. Her emerald orbs had widened to twice their original size. Her heart was frantically beating in her chest and the blush on her cheeks had spread to her whole face. 'I...I need to know.'

With that thought, the kunoichi pushed open the door, wincing as it squeaked. She slipped into the dark room and rushed into the Uzamaki's closet, masking her chakkra from any of the two occupants.

The bedroom was in even worse shape than the livingroom. Absolutely nothing was left standing except the bed. And standing on the leftside of the bed was--

"Oh shit!" Sakura whispered, clamping a hand over nose, trying to stifle her hawtt-yaoi triggered nosebled. 'Crap, I'm wet!'

Naruto was standing, looming naked over a just as bare Uchiha. The blonde's sweat drenche hair was plastered to his head, his muscled tanned chest heaved with every ragged breath, but his gorgeous multi-colored blue eyes had never looked so lively. Looking a bit lower, Sakura came across his arousal. His penis was big.

Very big.

Oh dear.

'Is that Kyuubi related?" she wondered, awestruck.

Naruto's lips pulled back into a victorious smirk as he stared down at Sasuke.

Sasuke...

Sakura's eyes shifted to the bed the Uchiha was lying across. The pale graceful body was shuddering pleasantly after his, litterally, orgasmic release. Long arms stretched high above his head, legs bent at the knee and spread open for the Uzamaki's viewing pleasure. The raven haired boy's eyes were closed, his dark, dark lashes standing out on his flushed cheeks.

Sasuke whimpered, surprising Sakura, and opened his grey-black eyes.

It was lie watching the moon rise.

The Uchiha's heavy lids shadowed his black orbs but neither Sakra or Naruto missed the overwhelming look of content, passion, lust, and love the boy was directing soley at the blonde.

Sakura smiled softly at the look. 'No wonder he's uke! Who knew Sasuke could be so sweet and submissive?'

Sasuke moaned. "Naruto..."

The blonde's lips pulled up into a wide grin. "Already? This will be your 15th time today... Taking your virginity is draining."

'Fifteen times! Virginity!' Sakura thought shocked. 'This is all they've been doing all day? Screwing each other senselesss?! Damn! I _SO_ wish I got here earlier!' Getting a mischevious urge, the pinkette pulled out a picture phone from her kunai pocket.

Flipping it open, she hit a few buttons, wincing everytime it beeped and started taping the scene before her.

"...More..." Sasuke croaked, spreading his legs wider, giving Sakura a shot of his dick.

'Oh yeah... now I definately see why Naruto's on top. Sasuke is good but... Naruto's a fucki' god, pun definately intended!'

"As my Sasuke wishes," Naruto purred softly before hastily straddling the teen, groaning as their erections touched each other. "It'll be my pleasure."

Sasuke moaned louder and arched into Naruto's touch. "Only yours."

"Yes...only my pleasure...all mine..."

The nosebleed Sakura was expeirencing only grew worse the moment Naruto slipped in between the Uchiha's legs, grabbed the boy by the hips and thrusted in, a groan escaping the kiss bruised lips.

And he didn't stop there.

Ignoring the older boy's sream, he continued thrusting, gliding in and out of the teen's body with such graceful fluidity it made Sakura gasp.

Sasuke began moaning and screaming the blonde's name in pure ecstacy, unable to hold back. "NARUTO!"

In the closet, the pink haired ninja began fanning her hot body. 'I don't think I've ever seen anything so sexy before! Not Shino practically raping Kiba on last week's mission or even Neji making sweet love to Gaara!'

Naruto's eyes closed in pleasure as he continued driving into the black haired nin's body, his lips parted slightly releasing a silent scream.

Sasuke was panting hard, bucking his body back onto Naruto everytime the blonde boy pulled away. He was like an addict and Naruto was his drug. A gasp escaped the Uchiha's mouth and he arched his back, deep gray eyes flying open. "N-Naruto?... Uugh!!!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as Naruto became more ferral, his nails elongating into claws and digging into the Uchiha's hips, drawing blood. The blonde hair grew out becoming more fur-like with every passing second. The scars on his tanned cheeks became more and more like the whickers they resembled. Naruto's thrust became frantic, fast and needy, no longer careful and rhythemic like when they firts began.

Sure enough when the boy opened his eyes, they were no longer their usual cloudless sky blue but a lust filled blood-red. It was no longer Naruto pounding Sasuke into the matress but the fox demon Kyuubi.

The demon smirked down at Sasuke, thick fangs eeirily visible in the dark room.

If Sakura hadn't seen the smirk Sasuke returned Kyuubi, she would have probably screamed in fright when the fox demon leaned down and bit into Sasuke's neck, drawing more blod from the raven. 'O!M!G! Sasuke is _cheating_ on Naruto with _Kyuubi no Kitsune_??!!??!!'

The Uchiha sreamed loudly, wrapping his arms around the body of his possessed lover, his left hand on the the boy's ass and his right pushing the blonde head forcefully on his punctured neck. He sreamed again. "KYUU!! God, Kyuu!... Please, more!!!!" Emphasizing his point, Sasuke wrapped his legs aroung the Uzamaki's waist as if to pull their bodies closer.

It must have worked because only two seconds later Sasuke emitted an ear-splitting shriek, louder thany any Sakura had ever heard, as he came all over the blonde, his semen spreading everywhere.

Kyuubi growled pleasantly as he continued nailing the orgasming boy below him until he finally came as well, giving the pale skin one last nip in an effort to swallow his own scream.

Hidden behind the closet door, Sakura gulped, fanning herself harder and unable to believe what she just witnessed. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh sit! Screw getting a kiss from Sasuke, this is so, so, soooo much better!'

Kyuubi pulled out of the dazed Uchiha, a horny smirk still plastered on his face. Rolling off the boy, Kyuu settled to the left of him, never once breaking eye contact. "Enjoy yourself?"

Sakura shivered at his vioce. It was deep and frightening but oddly sexy. 'Oh crap! Now I'm gonna have even weirder fantasies!'

Sasuke returned the kitsune's smirk with a smile of his own. He ran a hand through his damp spiky hair. "As always."

The demon chuckled. "Good. I like pleasing you..." Kyuubi moved closer to the Uchiha, crimson eyes boring into grey-black. "So...who's better, me or Naru-chan?"

Sasuke's smile widened. Smug, he replied, "I'd say your both about the same. Both brash, violent idiots."

Kyuubi growled and playfully glared at Sasuke.

The raven sighed and tried to sit up, wincing slightly.

'His ass must be in so much pain,' Sakura thought giddily.

Sasuke groaned looking down t his cum splattered body. "Damn, I need a shower."

"Shower, eh?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked back at the blonde seeing that Naruto was back in control of his body. The ancient demon was probably sleeping off his orgasm.

Naruto wound his strong, muscular, tanned arms (-drools-) around his teme ad lifted him up from the bed bridal style.

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not helpless Naruto. I can walk."

The blonde chuckled. "After what Kyuubi just did to ya, I really doubt it."

Sakura let out a sigh as the couple made their way to the bathroom. Waiting a few minutes for the shower to turn on, she slipped out of the closet silently and was aboutto head out the room when she heard:

"Nnngh! Naruto...come on, that's enough."

"Ha! Like hell it is! I'm still horny."

"We've been at this all day, 16 times!"

"Well five of those times you were with Kyuu!"

"N-Naruto...stop...oh,god...uh..._**more**_."

"Hehe. That's my teme."

Sakura stood forzen, a startled look on her face. It soon turned wicked. " I _love_ shower scenes!"

---

Ino's eyes widened as she stared at the screen. a collective number of gasps sounded behind her.

"How did Sakura get ahold of _this_?" someone asked. She guessed it was Kiba.

A huge group of people had been just chilling at the Yamanaka girl's house when Sakura had shown u, hande her a disk and then ran off, saying something about how the content of the CD was pure gold.

It was.

Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, the three Sand siblings, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, and Sai watched as the blonde on the screen repeatedly nailed a screaming raven haired boy all over the shower, bath tub, floor, and sink. The couple was currently going at it right at the doorway of the bathroom.

Chouji gulped. "Their going at it like rabbits. Horny, unsatisfiable rabbits!"

Sai took out his sketched away.

Lee began writing tips.

Everyone else simply stared in fascination.

---

END.

Holy. Fuckin'. Crap.

I need mental help and soon.

Ha, you know what my fav part of this fic was? Saying Sakura was in the closet and finally came out. I loved that!

Well, sorry if there are any mistakes. I tried my best with this fic. NOT! I kinda just wrote it when I was bored in Algebra class. I find Alg. boring cause it comes to me easily. So hope ya like the fic. I'll be adding another chapter in the Watching You series. So look out for it. Its called Molesting You. On top of that, I'm typing my friend Ookami K.'s one-shot: My Space For Gay Guys. An actual site by the way.

Oh, and if your a DBZ fan, I've got a cute one-shot coming up called Kama Kama Wave- light VegetaGoku pairing. Kama means gay so you guess what happens in a 3 way Goku/Veggie/ Freeza battle. Very funny or so I'm told.

After those, I'll be writing my Naruto angst, male-preg story, haven't come up with a name for it yet. Damn. Got any ideas, e-mail me. My address is on my home page.

The only thing left is my YuYu Hakusho- YusukeHiei fic. I'm NOT a Kura-Hiei supporter _unless_ Yusuke's in their to balance the relationship. The only other way I can make Kurama gay is if Karasu rapes him and they fall in love. So anyway, this fic is also male-preg and with _very_ detailed lemons. Even in the first chap. Crap. I need a name for that too.

Review please and ask any questions you have.

Ja,

seximonki


End file.
